We propose to continue the extraordinarily successful Global Alliance in Pharmacogenomics- Japan (GAP-J) as a network resource for the Pharmacogenomics Research Network (PGRN). GAP-J (see Figure XII.1) is an existing alliance (see http://vwvw.nigms.nih.gov/lnitiatives/PGRN/GAP/) between the PGRN and the Center for Genomic Medicine (CGM) of the Riken, Yokohama Institute in Japan (see http://www.src.riken.ip/english/for description of CGM). This international alliance brings together scientists in multiple research disciplines to conduct research in pharmacogenomics. In particular, the research focuses on genomewide association studies to identify genetic predictors of therapeutic and adverse reactions to medicines. GAP-J was started after initial discussions between Dr. Yusuke Nakamura, Director of the CGM and Drs. Mark Ratain and Kathy Giacomini, Principal Investigators in the PGRN. The discussions centered on the need to expedite discoveries in pharmacogenomics so that personalized medicines could be realized. A partnership between the PGRN, which would contribute rich sets of well-phenotyped samples and the CGM, which would contribute powerful high throughput genomewide methods, was discussed. Formal launching of GAP-J occurred in the Spring of 2008 with a letter of intent signed by Dr. Yusuke Nakamura, Director of the Center for Genome Medicine, Riken; Dr. Scott Weiss, Chair, Pharmacogenefics Research Network; and NIH Institute Directors, Drs. Jeremy Berg (National Institute of General Medical Sciences), John Niederhuber (National Cancer Institute) and Elizabeth Nabel (National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute). Currently fourteen research collaborations focused on genomewide association analysis of many drug response phenotypes are underway in GAP-J (see Table XII.1).